Give Me a Ring, Love
by caitymacmanus
Summary: A young woman at a night club finds the interest of the one and only Connor MacManus and they make one hell of a good night. Rated M for a very, very good reason. Lots o' sexy sexy time, read at your own risk. Connor/OC *I will edit later*


**Give Me a Ring, Love**

The colored lights flash and the whole place jumps with each pounding beat of the base. The heat radiates off the dance floor, people grinding together. A fog machine near the band poured a white haze over the crowd. Beams of green, pink, blue and yellow flashed over the dancers creating silhouettes on the walls and in the fog itself.

I had a long day at work, today and decided to treat myself. I'm not quite sure how I managed to get intone of the hottest clubs in Boston. It might have something to do with the fact that tonight I pulled out all the stops.

I had a black crop ladder top that showed off the girl, respectively… okay, not really. It stopped just above my waist. I had fought to get into a tight, red high wasted skirt that hugged my curves and showed off my ass well. I slipped on my expensive black high heel sandals. They were studded with what looked like black and white jewelry that flashed against the lights. My curly black hair, I let down around my shoulder, but styled quite nice. My makeup was just enough to show off my eyes and highlight my best features in the club. My tan legs practically shined.

I decided to order a rum and coke. The drink was sure to get me tipsy fast considering they tasted so good that I kept getting more. I thought I probably should have gone out with one of my friends. But I was already halfway through my third brink and the buzz was just starting to hit me. I took a moment to look around the club. I bobbed my head to the beat and ordered another drink.

Across the bar I saw different movement than that on the dance floor. I could believe what I was seeing. At this table were these two incredibly hot guys. They dressed similarly. One of the guys had dark brown hair and plae skin. He wore a dark shirt, regular blue jeans and work boots. The other guys was of similar height. He had short light brown hair that was spiked up and tan skin. He wore a darker shirt that fit tight over his body, same blue pants and boots. They both looked incredibly uncomfortable being there but that wasn't what caught my attention the most. The both looked great… and were looking this way.

I had no idea if they were looking at me or just in my direction but just in case I threw a flirty smile their way. I mean what have I got to loose? The worst they could do was look away and not speak to me. That's when I swathe lighter haired one smirk. He lifted his glass and tilted his head in appreciation. The bartender hand me my drink and I paid the favor, doing the same to him. The other guy leaned over and whispered in his ear. They seemed to be talking for quite a while.

Fuck, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but whatever it was, it was going to be great. The hot guy bit his bottom lip and started making his way over to me. I slowly sipped on my drink and looked out at the dance floor. He walked up to me.

"'Lo. Name's Connor." I faced him, flashing a smile. His voice was deep and _heavily_ accented. I wasn't too sure what accent it was just yet but I felt tremors throughout my body. Up close I could see him clearer. He had a cross tattoo on his left arm, the Virgin Mary on the left side of his neck and writing in a foreign language on his left hand.

_Lord help me. _

"Caitlyn." He nodded.

"Dat's an Irish name innit?" I finished off my drink.

_Ahhh, so he was Irish. _

"That it is. Do you dance, Connor?" He leaned in close. My heels brought me up to his height.

"For ya? Always." His voice was deep and sultry sending vibrations all the way down my spine. I grabbed his hand and led the way through the crowd. His hands wound their way around my hips and I led the way. I put a little more sway into them than I normally would and he seemed to appreciate it.

The strong beat pulsed through the crowd and into my body. I turned to face him, wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies close and swayed my hips to the beat. I wasn't much of a real dancer, but this? Club dancing? I could do. I've always been told I have Latina hips. I moved them in almost a figure eight motion to the hard beat and Connor followed my lead. His hands gripped my moving hips and _damn_ could he keep up. He leaned in, his lips brushed my neck.

I ran one hand through his hair encouraging him and that seemed to be what he needed. His tongue came out and ran across my skin, it was cool against the heat of the dance floor. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting my body feel every touch, every kiss, every movement. His lips kissed their way up and down my neck. He stopped to suck on my pulse point.

I daringly pushed my hips into his. He slipped one of his legs in between mine and we both started grinding together.

_God, this is so hot._

He kissed down to my collar bone licking slightly and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips up to mine. His lips were hot against mine and I could taste the whiskey in his breath. He tasted so good. His hands gripped my waist pulling me flush against him as I brushed my leg around his, gripping his shoulder tightly. His soft lips work hard with mine, crushing them together. My tongue ghosts over his lips and he opened his mouth as I began exploring. His tongue danced with mine as we both fight for dominance. One of his hands ran through my long curls pulling them tight.

I focus on the way my body was feeling pushed up against his. I practically melted into his touch, his kiss. One of his hands slid over my hips and griped my ass tight, he thrusts slightly against me.

In the back of my head the "work me" is telling me what I'm doing in wrong. But I shove that thought out of my mind as soon as he bites down on my bottom lip.

I break away for a much needed breath. I kiss up his perfect jaw and he moans in my ear. I lick around his ear and whisper,

"Let's get out of here." He kisses me hotly once more.

"Definitely." We untangle ourselves but he quickly grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd of people. It was like I had tunnel vision. All I saw was Connor and everything around me blurred together, the darkness and the lights blurred and I didn't even pay attention to the people around us.

My body just felt as if it was on fire. My pulse was racing so I could hear my heart beat in my ear. The second we were outside I notices a slight sheen of sweat graced my body while we were… well, for lack of a better term, dancing. We were both too drunk to drive so Connor waved for a cab. He turned and kissed me again, running his hands down my sides, gently brushing the side of my breast.

The cab pulled up and he broke away to quickly usher me into the cab.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

I was about to speak up, but Connor rattled off his address in South Boston. I groaned, my place was closer. I could feel the heat between my legs and I shifted uncomfortably. I trailed my hand down Connor's chest, teasing him. His lips once again found my neck and my free hand grasped the back of his neck. I tiled my head back and closed my eyes, forgetting the cab driver, forgetting Boston, forgetting the world and focusing on nothing other than Connor's lips on my neck and his hand on my thigh, gripping tightly, then rubbing.

I let out a shuttering breath and a soft moan.

We finally reached Connor's apartment building and he threw some money at the cab and pulled me from the car. We quickly found our way to the elevator.

The second the gate closed he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he cupped my ass, holding me up. My arms wrapped securely around his neck. He kissed me deep, pushing me against the wall. My breath sped up and I rocked my hips into his. We both tore away for a much needed breathe.

I took this time to pay attention to his neck and jaw. I slowly licked up his jaw and kissed down his neck. I bit him and he stopped, almost stumbling back into the elevator and let out something between and throaty groan and whimper. He slammed me against the wall again to steady himself.

"You like that?" I whispered hotly.

"Almost as much as ya like dis." He thrusted his hips into mine. I could feel his arousal even more now than in the club. Considering our current position, it hit the exact right spot.

I gasped out loud. It seemed to echo over the groaning elevator.

"_Uh!_" I gripped his head. He chuckled darkly.

""Hought so. If ya do dat again Ican't promise dat we can make it to da room."

"And if I don't want to wait?"

He moaned again. The elevator hit the fifth floor and threw the gate open. Quickly carrying me down the hall he pushed into a room and slammed me up against the closed door. My hands found their way to the hem of his dark shirt and I started yanking it up.

"Off. Now." I demanded. He pulled back resting all my weight on his hips and he helped me take off his shirt. He smirked, his blue eyes now dark and clouded over with alcohol and lust.

He kissed me again as he threw his shirt aside somewhere. I kicked off my heels and reached behind me to unzip my top. Connor maneuvered us towards one of the mattresses that were just lying on the ground and assisted sliding the zipper down. He laid me on the bed and unbuckled his belt. I took a small glance around the apartment and it was defiantly a hell whole. With a small chuckle and a smirk I muttered,

"Nice place."

He ignored me except for a small smirk. I bit my bottom lip watching him. He tugged the belt loose and threw it to the side. I grabbed his bicep pulling him down on top of me. He nestled his hips in between my legs as he took off the black top.

Kissing, licking and sucking his way down my throat he reached my breast and pulled it into his mouth. He licked around the nipple and it hardened immediately.

"Oh my God!" I moaned loudly. I gripped his hair tightly tugging hard and arched my back into him. His free hand found my other breath and kneaded it roughly, playing with the nipple. He switched breasts, continuing his menstruation. "Connor , _yes._"

"_Dio si è così caldo_." His voice was deep and gruff and that was definitely not English.

"Fuuuuuck!" His usage of other languages was just too hot.

He kissed his way down my stomach until he reached the top of my skirt. His eyes locked with mine and I gently rubbed my hand through his hair. He reached behind me tugging the zipper down.

"_Putain, tu me donnes envie de faire des choses sales."_ That one I recognized as French but I had no idea what he was saying. It was just so hot I didn't even care.

_I'm really going to do this. I'm seriously about to have sex with with this sexy, multilingual Irishman. Fuck yes._

He tugged the tight red skirt over my hips and down my legs. He threw it aside, without glancing away. Our eyes were locked together. His hands gently caressed their way up my legs. My legs shook. He played with my black lace cheekies.

"Ya trying ta give me a heart attack, love?" He licked his lips, hand ghosting over the lace.

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Oh, yes. _Definitely_." I reached down and unbuttoned his belt.

"You have too many clothes on." Before he could respond I kissed his lips hard. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth. We fought for dominance but he quickly won. I tugged his pants down and discarded them somewhere aside. I quickly pulled his body flush against mine.

"I need you now."

Without another word Connor stripped off his boxers and pulled my cheekies down my legs. He reached under the mattress and fumbled for a condom as he kissed me deeply, his free hand winding in my hair. I ran my hands down his back and scraped my nails back up and down. He shuttered and he tore the rubber from the package and quickly put the condom on his very impressive length.

My core was heated and throbbing. I could feel him at my entrance. He gripped my knee and hooked it up around his waist. Pushing himself against me.

"Are ya sure lass?"

"_Fuck, yes._" He roughly smashed his lips against mine and pushed inside me.

I moaned as he filled me. He stopped to let me adjust.

"Oh, God." My breathing came out faster. He felt so good. "Connor move." I shifted underneath him.

He obliged, _dear God did he oblige_. He pulled out nearly all the way and rolled his hips forward.

"_Fick Mädchen. Halten Sie sagen meinen Namen."_ He growled.

"_OH!_" He buried his face in my hair and he moved in and out, keeping a steady rhythm. All I could feel, touch, see and taste was him. I gripped his shoulders, raked my nails down his back. I bit his neck and he yelped. I rolled us over, putting him underneath me and rolled my hips.

"Fuck yes!" He yelled in the quiet room. His deep hoarse voice echoed off the walls. He gripped my hips meeting each thrust. I could swear there would be bruises in the morning but I didn't care. I leaned downto kiss his lips, both of us moaning in pleasure.

He rolled us back over and began thrusting deep and fast.

"Just like that!" I pushed my hips against his. I could feel my legs shaking and the coil in my lowers stomach tightening. "Connor… _Connor!_"

"_E 'ragazza giusta. Vieni per me."_

I kept repeating his name, which only made his moan louder and thrust faster.

"Connor I'm gonna…"

"Fuck, me too!" He kissed me deeply but we ripped our lips apart. I felt the coil snap and I came undone. I could feel him do the same as we both screamed out in pleasure.

Connor's body shook above me as he finished riding out the last waves of ecstasy.

He shook and fell on top of me. Our bodies slicked with sweat, hearts racing and our lungs fought for air. His arms shook slightly as he lifted himself off me and disposed of the condom, falling, exhausted next to me.

As my heart started to slow and breathing was getting easier. Connor chuckled darkly.

"Fuck dat was incredible."

"_Uh huh_. You could say that." I glanced over at him smirking. He wrapped his arm around me and I turned into his body resting my head on his chest and throwing my leg on his. His arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled the sheet up around us and kissed my forehead.

"We need sleep." His hoarse voice whispered out.

"_Mmnmm_."

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

The next morning Connor and I went for a round two. My bra had knocked over some things on his table. I couldn't find my cheekies and my shirt was apparently ripped. Connor lent me his black v-neck and he helped me get into my red skirt.

He insisted I had coffee before I left and called me a cab.

Just as I got done he started walking me to the elevator.

"Could you guys try and be louder?" We turned and saw what must have been Connor's sleep deprived neighbor glaring out of his doorway at us. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"Yeah neither did I." Connor said winking at me and pulling me close to his side. I laughed.

"Damn straight."

Connor kissed me deeply, and slipped a piece of paper in my hand.

"Give me a ring, love."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, if it's not accurate I don't really care because they were pulled off of Google Translate so blame that not me.**

"_God you are so hot._"- Italian

_"Fuck, you make me want to do dirty things_."- French

"_Fuck girl, keep saying my name._"- German

"_That's right girl. Come for me._"- Italian

**Oh, and reviews make me want to write more! So let me know if you liked it or let me know if you hated it!**

**PS: Reasoning for the boys to be in a night club was that The boys (Murphy, Connor and Rocco, although Caity did not notice him, wanted to hunt for some lady partners for the night, hence why Murphy did not come home that night! Murph got some to and if you're nice and review I might tell his story too!)**


End file.
